Abramis Brama
Abramis Brama are a stoner rock/metal band, active since 1997. Originating from Farsta, Stockholm with almost all of the band's lyrics in their native Swedish language, this band has made a mark as one of the long-standing modern bands in the Swedish rock scene. Their lyrics deal in life experiences and inner struggles. Since their inception the band has composed six studio albums (With one other album of re-recorded songs in English) and largely perform in Sweden though the band has occasionally branched out to other parts of the European live stage. The band is named for the Latin definition of a Carp Bream, a breed of fish in the family Cyprinidae and is now considered to be the only species in the genus Abramis. History Beginnings and Record Heaven (1997 - 2001) Abramis Brama started in the south of Stockholm, Sweden, having their first rehearsal on 28 April 1997 and began their career playing covers of the band November since no-one else were doing it. Finding a preference to sing in their native Swedish language the band stuck with that barring a few exceptions and began writing original songs. The band released a self-titled demo in 1998. In the spring of 99, after a few of the songs from the first recorded demo were played on national Swedish radio and bass player Dennis had been interviewed, the label Record Heaven contacted the band and offered to release the debut album Dansa tokjavelns vals (Dance the mad-devils waltz), dropping on 1 November 1999 to positive reviews within the Swedish scene. Not long after the album's releasem original singer Christian Andersen left and in through the out door came Dennis old school friend Ulf Torkelsson (ex. Sunflower) to handle the microphone. The band's earliest known shows date back to January 2000, the earliest known performance on 11 January at Cafe 44. After the release of a demo Sömnlös i Sollefteå in 2000 and a string of shows the band made their first of many appearances at Sweden Rock Festival. Eventually the band would record a new album with Andersen. När tystnaden lagt sig... (When The Silence Started...) saw release in March 2001 to praise within the Swedish rock scene, followed with various shows around the Sweden area in support of the album. Nothing Changes and Rubicon (2002 - 2008) More performances in Sweden would follow with the likes of Svarte Pan (A band they'd later do a split with in tribute to November, the Swedish rock band both groups idolized) and Backdraft. In November 2003 the band released their third album Nothing Changes, comprised of songs from the first two albums re-recorded and sung in English. A single for Säljer din själ followed on 10 June 2004, with the band performing at Sweden Rock Festival the same day. In late 2004, founding drummer Fredrik Jansson would depart from the group to join Witchcraft. His replacement would be Backdraft's original drummer Fredrik "Trisse" Liefvendahl, who left Grand Magus to join Abramis Brama. The group would record their third album Rubicon which saw release on 24 January 2005. By the summer of 2005, Rabbi Rob would join the group as a second guitarist. The band would perform numerous shows around the Sweden area in support while 2006 would see one of the band's first shows outside Sweden, making an appearance at Roadburn Festival. On 1 March 2007 the band would release Live!, comprised of live performances from 2005 and 2006. The band would also tour Sweden and Norway that Spring while 2008 would see the band perform with the likes of Sgt. Sunshine and Graveyard as the band began work on their fifth studio album. Smakar söndag and Enkel biljett (2009 - 2017) Now signed to Transbustans, Abramis Brama would release Smakar söndag (Tasting Sunday) on 29 May 2009, their first album as a quintet. Appearances at Sweden Rock, Muskelrock and Rock At Sea would follow in between a host of live appearances. The band would perform regularly as a five-piece throughout Sweden with other acts up until Rabbi Rob's departure from the group, reverting them to a quartet. The next year Dennis Berg would also leave, leaving Per-Olof Andersson as the sole founding member. Mats Rydström would emerge as the new bassist. 2012 would also see the band making appearances in Belgium and Germany. The first album with this new quartet lineup was Enkel biljett (Single Ticket) on 2 May 2014 to positive reception among Swedish critics. The band would remain active but shows would become fairly sporadic over the next few years. Tusen år (2018 - Present) In early 2018, Abramis Brama would announce their seventh studio album Tusen år (Thousand Years) for a 20 April 2018 release, followed by a tour of Sweden with Tiamat. On 1 October 2019 it would be announced that Black Lodge would be re-releasing Abramis Brama's entire discography, many of which seeing a vinyl release for the first time. With one release a month until Summer 2020 the first would be a first time vinyl issue of 1999's Dansa tokjävelns vals in observance of the album's 20th anniversary.The Obelisk Discography Studio Albums *'Dansa tokjävelns vals' (1999, Record Heaven) *'När tystnaden lagt sig...' (2001, Record Heaven) *'Nothing Changes' (2003, Sweden Rock) *'Rubicon' (2005, Sweden Rock) *'Smakar söndag' (2009, Transbustans) *'Enkel biljett' (2014, Transbustans) *'Tusen år'(2018, Black Lodge) Other Releases * Abramis Brama (Demo) (1998, Self-Released) * Sömnlös i Sollefteå (Demo) (2000, Self-Released) * Abramis Brama / Svarte Pan (Split with Svarte Pan) (2003, Self-Released) * Säljer din själ (Single) (2004, Sweden Rock) * Live! (Live Album) (2007, Transbustans) * Abramis Brama / Black Debbath (Split with Black Debbath) (2014, Transbustans) Members * Per-Olof Andersson - Guitars (1997 - Present) * Ulf Torkelsson - Vocals (1999 - Present) * Fredrik "Trisse" Liefvendahl - Drums (2004 - Present) * Mats Rydström - Bass (2012 - Present) * Christian Andersen - Vocals (1997 - 1999) * Fredrik Jansson - Drums (1997 - 2004) * Dennis Berg - Bass (1997 - 2012) * Rabbi Rob - Guitars (2005 - 2011) External Links *Facebook *Archived Page with shows, info in Swedish *2003 Interview References Category:Band Category:Abramis Brama Category:Stoner Metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:Farsta Category:Stockholm Category:Sweden Category:Hard Rock Category:Rock and Roll